The invention relates generally to fueling environments in which a plurality of reel dispensers are located in a forecourt area. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fueling environment utilising a retrofit communication system to provide broadband communication over legacy field wiring.
Existing fuel service forecourts are typically equipped with field wiring to provide communication between a point-of-sale system (POS) and the individual fuel dispensers for forecourt kiosks). The POS typically includes a forecourt controller function in order to control the operation of the individual fuel dispensers. Also, in the case of “pay at the pump,” the POS receives payment information from the fuel dispensers in order to authorize the transaction and effect final payment. Recently, Gilbarco Inc., the assignee of the present invention, has proposed a system wherein certain forecourt functions are performed by a separate device (referred, to as an “enhanced dispenser hub”) that communicates with a POS. The operation of an enhanced dispenser hub in a fueling environment is described in U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0268612, incorporated fully herein by reference for all purposes.
The prior art typically uses two-wire current loop or RS422 signaling for communications between the POS (or other back room controller) and the forecourt devices (e.g., fuel dispensers). These communication systems date to an era when dispensers were first connected via electrical signals and can typically provide no more than about 5 to 20 kbps of data throughput. However, the functionality desired at fuel dispensers has outgrown the limited capability that can be achieved with such low data rates.
For example, in recent years, fuel dispensers have become more than a means for fueling a vehicle. Service station owners are advertising at the dispenser with everything from simple signs to video displays running commercials. Some service stations have integrated fast-food or quick-serve restaurants, and the dispensers may allow the customer to order food from these restaurants. Additionally, the POS systems facilitate ordering other services, such as car washes, at the fuel dispenser. Most modern fuel dispensers include card readers or other payment means allowing payment for not only fuel, but also any products or services ordered at the dispenser.
These data-intensive features can be readily provided in a new service station because high bandwidth cable can be installed in the forecourt during construction. In the case of existing service stations, the cost to provide high bandwidth cable (e.g., Cat5) in the forecourt can be prohibitive. Alternative technologies, such as wireless solutions, may be prone to interference and outages, in view of these shortcomings, there have been attempts to provide legacy field wiring with high bandwidth capability. Some such devices use a mesh network topology (for example, utilizing power line communications technologies) that limits the total forecourt bandwidth. As a result each device suffers a loss of data throughput as more forecourt devices are added. Existing devices may also further compromise or limit data rates between a central controller and forecourt devices if significant data must be transmitted between forecourt devices and the central controller.
One example of a prior art system that attempts to provide a composite signal to a fuel dispenser using legacy wiring is shown in U.S. Pub. App. No. 2009/0129403 A1, incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.